


Little Discoveries

by MintIceTea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Kurapika makes a couple of discoveries.One, he is no longer scared of Hisoka.Two, Hisoka is ticklish.





	Little Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh one thing lead to another and I happened to watch the 2011 HxH anime on Netflix a few months back. And my oh my, do I have so many new headcannons for this series – especially for Kurapika. I don’t promise to be active in the fandom, but here is this little offering.

Kurapika wonders when Hisoka stopped being terrifying. When he insisted that their little ‘ _rendezvous_ ’ take place in an actual bed? Those dark nights effortlessly evolving into lazy mornings with room service. Was it he pouted at his own reflection, upset when the red dye turned his hair the wrong shade of pink? Swearing again to go to a professional next time, even though his old penny-pinching ways meant he always grabbed box-dyes. Was it the confusion across his face on the rare times they went to actually play cards and found his deck short by a dozen?

Though, thinking about it, Kurapika believed it was actually the moment the both discovered that he was ticklish. A high-pitched giggle that made them both freeze, eyes wide. After a moment a faint blush even crept down his face towards his neck. Kurapika tensed, expected him to lash out. Hisoka’s violence was something expected - the typical reaction. How else would he react to embarrassment?

“That was unexpected,” the magician said after a couple of beats. Kurapika’s lips twitched, prompting Hisoka to move. Grabbing his hands and moving the both to lay side by side on the bed. “Don’t laugh.”

“Sorry.”

“Mm-hmm,” he purred. “Thank you for that discovery.”

“You didn’t know.”

“Hadn’t been touched gently very often.” He pointed out with a quirk of his brow, tracing one of his hands down Kurapika's side, lips turning down when Kurapika didn't giggle or squirm. "Boo." 

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, you are anything but a disappointment." 


End file.
